ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbuster's Handbook
Ghostbuster's Handbook is a book released by Simon Spotlight. It is authored by Daphne Pendergrass. It is listed having 96 pages. Description Do you have what it takes to be a Ghostbuster? Find out in this must-have guide to ghostbusting based on the brand-new Ghostbusters movie! Ghostbusters—starring Melissa McCarthy, Kristen Wiig, Kate McKinnon, Leslie Jones, and Chris Hemsworth—glides into theaters on July 15, 2016 with a hilarious paranormal adventure! Learn all about what it takes to be a Ghostbuster in this gorgeous guide to ghosts, vapors, and all things that go bump in the night! Take a tour of the lab with Holtzmann (just don't touch anything) and learn about the inner-workings of proton packs. Then swing by one of Patty's famous book club meetings and go for a ride in the Ecto-1! Finally, Erin and Abby break it down with an epic performance of their high school science fair project—which just might help you save the world. It's all here in this full-color guide that's jam-packed with stills from the movie—a must-have for any Ghostbuster in training! Contents *How to Use This Guide *Important Ghostbusters and Their Contributions *A Brief History of Our Organization *Getting Down to Business: Ghostbusters Protocols, Procedures, and Precautions *Terminology *Famous Cases *Codes of Conduct and Perks Summary *Front Cover **The images on the front cover are of Slimer flying to Ecto-1 in Chapter 14 and the four Ghostbusters opening fire on Mayhem from the stage in Chapter 9. *The title page has the Graffiti Artist's No-Ghost tag. *Page 2 is the credits. *Page 3 is the table of contents. *How to Use This Guide **Page 4 is a preamble about using this book as a reference point for ghostbusting. *Important Ghostbusters and Their Contributions **Page 5 to 22 are biographies about Erin, Abby, Holtzmann, Patty, and Kevin Beckman. **The page 5 photo is a promotional still of the Ghostbusters posing in front of Ecto-1. **The page 6 photos are of Erin from Chapter 3. **Page 7 mentions: ***Erin specializes in theoretical particle physics. ***Erin published in journals such as Nature and Scientific American. ***Erin is driven to see the Ghostbusters' work being accepted by the scientific community. ***Erin was up for tenure in the physics department at Columbia University. ***Erin was fired after faculty found video from the Aldridge Mansion Museum case. ***Erin had a role in helping stop Rowan North. **Pages 8 to 9 talks about Erin's childhood encounter with the Gretta DeMille she reveals in Chapter 8. **Page 10 mentions: ***Abby's full name is Abigail L. Yates. ***Abby also specializes in theoretical particle physics. ***Abby's interest in the paranormal is grounded in a goal to conduct groundbreaking research. ***Abby and Erin met in school and bonded over their interest in the paranormal. ***Abby's interest in the paranormal started when she was four years old. ***Abby and Erin's "The Durable but Not Impenetrable Barrier" science project. ***Abby got a research position at the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute, where she met Holtzmann. **The page 11 photos are of Patty from an alternate take of Chapter 3 (different shirt) and from the initial search of Stonebrook Theatre in Chapter 8. **Pages 12 to 13 talks about how Erin and Abby wrote Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal and were supposed to appear on a University of Michigan public television show but the former failed to appear -- leading to the rift between the two. **The page 13 photo is the college-era Abby at the book interview Erin skipped out in, seen in Deleted Scene "The Breakup". **Page 14 mentions: ***Jillian Holtzmann prefers to be addressed as Holtzmann. ***Holtzmann is an engineer that also specializes in theoretical particle physics. ***Holtzmann uses her research to create weapons and machines to combat and contain the paranormal. ***Holtzmann met Abby at Kenneth P. Higgins Science Institute after a lab accident that lost her a job offer with a top nuclear research organization. **The page 15 photos are of Holtzmann from Chapter 2 and Chapter 6. **The page 16 photo is Holtzmann and Abby by their cab in Chapter 2. **Page 16 and 17 breaks down Abby and Holtzmann's secret high five, seen in Chapter 2. **The page 18 photos are of Patty from Chapter 4 and Chapter 5. **Page 19 mentions: ***Patty's full name is Patricia Tolan. ***Patty was the first to encounter Rowan. ***Patty loved reading and accumulated an extensive knowledge of New York's history. ***Patty encountered the Electrocuted Ghost. ***Patty secured the Ghostbusters' first car, a hearse borrowed from her Uncle Bill. ***Patty created the Ghostbusters' jumpsuits with repurposed subway uniforms. **Page 22 mentions: ***Kevin's application in Chapter 5. ***Kevin informing the Ghostbusters he was going to live in the headquarters. ***Kevin's stipulations about not working Wednesdays and not answering the phone before 10 am. ***Kevin's improv rehearsal, saxophone lessons, and web design experience. ***The company logos Kevin made but weren't used. **The page 22 images are of Kevin pointing out Patty's presence after the fact in Chapter 7 and Chapter 16. *A Brief History of Our Organization **Pages 24 to 30 loosely summarizes when Ed Mulgrave Jr. approached Erin for help up to the public reaction after the Electrocuted Ghost video was posted. **The page 24 photo is Erin leaving Columbia with her box of belongings after she was fired in Chapter 3. **The page 25 photo is of Erin, Abby, and Holtzmann meeting with Dean Thomas Shanks in Chapter 4. **The page 26 photo is Abby, Erin, and Holtzmann leaving Kenneth P. Higgins in Chapter 2. **The page 27 photos is Abby paying for her soup in Chapter 2 and a still of the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters. **The page 28 photo is Patty leading the others to the train tracks in Chapter 6. **The page 29 photo is a promotional still of Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann standing by the Graffiti Artist's No-Ghost tag. *Getting Down to Business: Ghostbusters Protocols, Procedures, and Precautions **The page 31 photo is of the Ghostbusters on stage after they trapped Mayhem and Erin's astonishment in Chapter 9. **Pages 32 and 33 talks about the uniforms. **The page 32 photos are two promotional stills of the Ghostbusters infront of Ecto-1. **Pages 34 and 35 talks about Ecto-1 and Ecto-2. **The page 34 photo is of Holtzmann presenting Ecto-1 in Chapter 8. **The page 35 photo is of Kevin and Ecto-2 from Chapter 13. **Pages 36 to 37 talks about laboratory safety and precautions. **Page 37 references Holtzmann listening to music in Chapter 5. **The page 37 photo is Holtzmann tweaking a pack in Chapter 10. **Page 38 talks about the Proton Box. **The page 38 photo is Erin using the Proton Box in Chapter 6. **Page 39 is about the Proton Pack. **The page 39 schematic is from the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab (Web Site). **Page 40 is about the Trap. **The page 40 schematic is also from the web site. **The note on page 40 refers to Erin kissing the Trap like in Chapter 10. **Page 41 talks about the other equipment Holtzmann built, like the Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) and Proton Pistols. **The Large Duffel Bag appears on page 41. **The page 41 photo is an interior shot of Ecto-1's rear. **Pages 42 and 43 talk about crossing streams. **Page 43 talks about how the Ghostbusters tried crossing streams to close the Portal and ended up blowing up the Ecto-1's negative charge containment canisters. **The page 42 photo is up Erin and Abby firing at Rowan in Chapter 15. **The page 43 photo is Holtzmann in the lab during filming in Chapter 2. **Pages 44 and 45 talks about other tools like Walkie-Talkies, the P.K.E. Meter, and recording devices like the Sony 4K Camcorder. **The page 44 photo is of Abby in Stonebrook Theatre from Chapter 8. **The page 45 photos are Erin discovering the Ley Lines' convergence in Chapter 12 and Abby filming Gertrude in Chapter 3. *Terminology **Page 47 talks about the signs of the paranormal: ***PKE ***Ectoplasm ***AP-xH Shift ***Cold air ***EVP or electronic voice phenomenon. **Page 48 to 49 talks about ectoplasm. **The page 49 photo is of Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann being slimed in the end of Chapter 6. **Pages 50 to 53 talk about the seven classes of ghosts. **The Class 6 section on page 53 refers to the spectral polar bear mentioned by Abby in Chapter 12. **Pages 54 to 55 talks about rating ghostly interactions from T1 to T5. **The page 54 photo is of the Ghostbusters entering the Mercado in Chapter 15. *Famous Cases **Pages 56 to 79 summarizes the cases and incidents from the movie. **The page 57 image is of Abby about to play the cassette recording that accompanied their science project, seen in Chapter 8. **Pages 58 and 59 summarizes Rowan using Ghosts From Our Past to make the Barrier Compromising Master Machine and Erin finding his copy and seeing his drawings. **The page 58 image is a close up of the stack of Ghosts From Our Past in the Higgins lab, seen in Chapter 2. **Pages 60 and 61 talks about the Ley Lines. **The page 60 and 61 photo is a close up of the map from Chapter 12. **Pages 62 to 63 talks about Rowan's Hyper-Ionization Device, how Patty met him, the Ghostbusters finding remnants of the device on the subway tracks, and finding another in Stonebrook. **The page 63 photo is the Ghostbusters looking at the Hyper-Ionization Device in a room at the Stonebrook Theatre in Chapter 8. **Pages 64 and 65 talks about the Aldridge Mansion Museum. **The page 64 photos is a still of the Aldridge interior and of Erin making contact with Gertrude in Chapter 3 while Abby films. **The page 65 photo is a still of the Aldridge exterior. **Pages 66 and 67 talks about the first encounter with Gertrude Aldridge in Chapter 3. **Page 68 talks about the Seward Street Subway Station. **The page 68 photo is Patty from Chapter 4. **Page 69 is about the Electrocuted Ghost and mentions the use of the Proton Box. **The page 69 photo is not of the Electrocuted Ghost but period era ghosts from the first trailer. **Page 70 is about Stonebrook Theatre and mentions Jonathan the Theater Manager and Fernando the Janitor. **The page 70 photo is a still of the Stonebrook exterior. **Page 71 is about Mayhem. **Page 72-75 is about Rowan. **The page 72 photos are of the first confrontation with Rowan in Chapter 12. **Page 73 mentions Rowan is a physicist with advanced degrees from Stanford and MIT, the intersection of the Ley Lines at the Mercado, the history of the Mercado Patty mentioned in Chapter 12, and the Barrier Compromising Master Machine. **Page 74 mentions the Ghostbusters mapping the Ley Lines in Chapter 12, Rowan turning himself into a ghost, Erin figuring out his plan, the Ghost Invasion Specters, Rowan controlling police and military officers and making them dance then freeze in place, and possessing Abby and Kevin. **The page 75 photo is of the Times Square battle and entering the Mercado in Chapter 14 and 15. **Page 76 is about Slimer. **Page 76 mentions Slimer stealing Ecto-1, Lady Slimer (as a female Slimette), and the Ghostbusters tricking Slimer to driving into the Portal to seal it. **Page 77 is about the Stay Puft Balloon. **Page 77 mentions the Ghostbusters encounter with the balloons and Erin saving them with her Swiss Army Knife. **Pages 78 to 79 is about ghost possession. **The page 79 photos are of possessed Rowan and Abby in Chapter 13 and 14. *Codes of Conduct and Perks **Page 81 talks about keeping a low profile and mentions how Ecto-1 uses an unauthorized siren as mentioned by Agent Hawkins in Chapter 11. **Pages 82 to 83 talks about the problems with going public and how people thought the Ghostbusters were frauds. **The page 82 photo is the Ghostbusters outside Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in Chapter 10 giving their statement about Martin Heiss to the police. **Pages 84 to 85 talks about pranks. **The page 84 photo is Erin grabbing a Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) in Chapter 4. **Page 85 mentions the fart prank in Chapter 2 or Holtzmann surprising Erin in Chapter 8 at Stonebrook. **Pages 86 to 87 talks about complimentary meals and Abby's history with Benny and wonton soup. **On page 86, Zhu's phone number is mentioned to be 555-0128. **Page 87 mentions how Benny delivered soup full of wontons real quickly to Abby in Chapter 16. **The "fortune" on page 87 has Abby's "Not enough wontons!" gripe in Chapter 2. **Pages 88 to 89 talks about A Glimpse into the Unknown: A Journey into a Portal; Catching Sight of the Other Dimension: Discovering the Undiscoverable: A Curiosity Piqued and Peaked. **The page 88 photo is Erin and Abby's author photo from the back of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press). **The page 89 photo is a still of white haired Erin and Abby posing with Kevin during filming of Chapter 15. **Page 89 talks about the inspiration for the new book, when Erin rescued Abby from The Divide. **Pages 90 to 91 talks about how the mayor's office bought them the Firehouse and the city lighting up in appreciation of the Ghostbusters in Chapter 16. **The page 91 photos are promotional stills from the Ghostbusters sitting in pose in the Mercado and standing in front of an overturned fire truck. **Pages 93 and 94 are a test quizzing the reader about the content in the book. **Page 95 is an honorary Ghostbuster certificate. **Page 95 is the parting words. **The page 95 photo is the Ghostbusters entering the Mercado in Chapter 15. References Also See *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal *Ghostbusters Movie Novelization (Ghostbusters 2016 by Stacia Deutsch) External Links Gallery GB2016 GB Handbook Front Cover.jpg|Front Cover (NA) GB2016 GB Handbook Rear Cover.jpg|Rear Cover (NA) GhostbustersHandBookByCentumBooksLtdFromUKSc01.png|Front Cover (UK) SimonSpotlightGBHandbookPreviewImageFromRetailMerchandiserJanFeb2016.png|From Preview in Retail Merchandiser Jan/Feb 2016 Category:GB:2016 Movie Merchandise Category:Print Category:Simon & Schuster Contents